dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler
Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, known in Japan as , is the sixth Dragon Ball Z movie, originally released in Japan on March 7, 1992 between episodes 129 and 130. It was released on VHS and DVD in the United States in August of 2002, and it also had a special theater presentation (as part of a double-feature with the U.S. premier Fusion Reborn) on March 17, 2006. These movies are the first Dragon Ball-related movies to receive a theatrical release in the United States. This film is a direct sequel to the fifth movie, Cooler's Revenge and the first appearance of Vegeta in a movie. In this film, Frieza's brother Cooler, who had been destroyed in the previous movie, returns. Cooler's remains merge with the Big Gete Star, which revives him. After his revival, Cooler takes control of the Big Gete Star. He then seeks to resume his consumption of the universe, one planet at a time. Summary Cooler's Return The movie begins with Cooler arriving on New Namek within the Big Gete Star. He molds the liquid metal exterior of the star around New Planet Namek, absorbing its energy. Dende, who is now the Earth's guardian, senses the plight of his people and calls Goku to ask for help. ‎ from a Cyclopian Guard's blast]]Goku, Gohan, Oolong, Krillin, Yajirobe, Master Roshi and Piccolo arrive and encounter an army of robots which Cooler deployed on the planet to enslave the Namekians, whom he plans to use as biological fuel for the Big Gete Star. Battle for New Namek At first the Z Fighters have trouble penetrating the armor of Cooler's Cyclopian Guards, but Piccolo instructs them to concentrate their energy to one point, and doing so allows them to destroy a few of the robots. However, there were too many to handle and the warriors are captured along with the Namekians. Throughout the battle, Goku is distracted by a familiar face - that of Cooler, who he was sure had perished years ago. Goku battles the Meta-Cooler, but it is apparent that Goku is no match for Cooler's "new metallic form" which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. He was even outclassed after becoming a Super Saiyan. Cooler reveals that the Big Gete Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any problems or glitches that may occur (like Cooler's arm getting torn off for example) while also strengthening him in such a way that it can't happen the same way twice. Super Saiyans vs. Meta Cooler Vegeta shows up and joins the battle, and they soon dispose of Cooler. However, the Big Gete Star housed an army of Cooler clones. Outnumbered and drained of energy, Goku and Vegeta are captured and transported to the Big Gete Star's core to be used as energy to power it. As Cooler is leeching their Super Saiyan strength via strange wires, Goku and Vegeta regain consciousness and release all their Super Saiyan energy to the wires, overloading the system. They then blast the true Cooler with the last of their energy, causing his ultimate demise as the Big Gete Star explodes in New Namek's orbit. Goku and Vegeta fall from the sky near the rest of the Z Fighters, and everyone rejoices. They then realize that Vegeta is nowhere to be found, and Goku looks up at the sky. Vegeta is shown flying in space in his Space Pod with the last remaining chip of the Big Gete Star in his hands. He then crushes it and heads back to Earth. Major battles *Piccolo, Krillin & Gohan vs Cyclopian Guards *Goku vs Meta-Cooler *Super Saiyan Goku vs Meta-Cooler *Goku (SS) & Vegeta (SS) vs Meta-Coolers *Piccolo vs Meta-Cooler *Goku (SS) & Vegeta (SS) vs Cooler Continuity Despite some inconstistancies, the events of this movie can be placed between the episodes "A New Guardian" and "The Games Begin" of Dragon Ball Z. Its major plot hole is that Dende is Guardian of Earth at the beginning of the movie, by which time Gohan could turn Super Saiyan. But Goku and Gohan didn't power down from Super Saiyan form from when they left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber until Cell was destroyed. Also, Gohan is clearly younger than he was in the Cell Games, because his hair is still long and he is still shorter than Krillin. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan in the movie and no one is surprised; this means he must have been Super Saiyan before. However, Goku was out of commission when Vegeta first turned into a Super Saiyan. Also, seeing as how Dende is now the Guardian of Earth, Piccolo is a Super Namek due to his merging with Kami, and therefore is stronger than both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms. However, Piccolo has trouble dealing with Cooler's robotic guards because he is a pussy bitch. Cast Releases The film originally released in Japan on March 7, 1992 between episodes 130 and 131. It was released on VHS and DVD in the United States on August 13th, 2002. It had a special theater presentation (as part of a double-feature with the U.S. premier Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) nearly four years after its official release on March 17, 2006. These movies are the first Dragon Ball-related movies to receive a theatrical release in the United States. This film, alongside it's predecessor, "Cooler's Revenge", was re-released in November 2008 alongside the remastered Season 7 of the TV series. Music *Opening Theme (OP) *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *Ending Theme (ED) *# "HERO (Kimi ga Hîrô)"; ヒーロー(キミがヒーロー) (Hero The Hero) *#* Lyrics: Dai Satō, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama & YUKA *#** Song Lyrics Trivia *This is the first film in which Vegeta appears. *This is the first time where Goku doesn't transform into a Super Saiyan spontaneously (out of rage). *This is also the first film in which the Super Saiyans (Goku & Vegeta) work together to combat a villain. *This is the last appearance of the technique, Kaio-ken. *This is one of the few films to not feature Earth as the main setting. This is the only film that takes place on New Namek and the first movie where the Z Fighters fight a villain on another planet (that isn't Earth). *It also one of the first Dragon Ball-related movies to receive a theatrical release in the United States. *The Namekian that Gohan saves from a blast bears a striking resemblence to Nail, looks and clothing. *The scene which Piccolo enters the Big Gete Star resembles the star gate sequence in the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The robot trying to cut up the captured Namekians and Z Fighters inside the Big Gete Star slightly resemble the medical droid from the Star War films. *The attack that Goku uses to vaporize Cooler's body as well as the Big Gete Star in the ending heavily resembles the Omega Blaster and the Stardust Breaker (albeit with a yellow colorization). *At the end of the film, Vegeta uses a Saiyan Space Pod, even though he had long since abandoned using one in the series. Screenshot Gallery Riding In The SpaceShip (Return of Cooler).jpg|The Gang In The Space Ship GokuvsCoola.jpg|Goku Vs Meta-Cooler One of Cooler's Clones.jpg|One of Cooler's Clones Vegeta_blasts_Goku&Cooler.jpg‎|Out of anger, Vegeta blasts Cooler, with no regard for Goku Goku vs Mecha Cooler (Return of Cooler).jpg|The Massive Size Difference Between Goku and Mecha Cooler Goku's Death Blast (Return of Cooler).jpg|The technique used by Goku to kill Mecha Cooler Goku's Death Blast 2 (Return of Cooler).jpg|The technique used by Goku to kill Mecha Cooler Metal Cooler Exploding (Return of Cooler).jpg|Bye Bye Mecha Cooler Big Gete Star Explosion (Return of Cooler).jpg|Big Gete Star Exploding See also *List of films External links *Announcement of theatrical release by FUNimation Films *FUNimation Films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films